Guns
by triniwriters
Summary: Puck didn't know that his "guns" could actually hurt the one he loves. Established Purt relationship. Rated M for safety.


A/n: This is my first ever Glee story...so please go easy on me.

Summary: Puck always knew that he was capable of hurting Kurt physically and emotionally.

Not a sad story.

Puck was muscular...clearly. He affectionately called them his "guns" and never seemed to get tired with all the attention his weapons brought him. Even though he knew that Kurt was enough for him, he still felt flattered (in a proud, masculine way of course) when a girl...or rare boy looked twice at his physical appearance. However, his "guns" or weapons of mass destruction, or pleasure...depending on one's perspective, were becoming more of a hazard rather than devices meant for actual enjoyment and satisfaction. Puck's strength far exceeded Kurt's...and there lay Puck's little problem.

Both and Kurt and Puck lay on Kurt's insanely huge bed, complete with white silken sheets and fluffy white pillows. Kurt was asleep, lying on his back, with his naked upper body in full view of Puck's wandering gaze. Puck liked to watch Kurt whilst he slept. He looked like an angel: his innocent face, his pretty pink lips and really smooth, soft skin. Kurt's neck was littered with red and purple bruises and hickeys and love bites: all of which Puck took great pleasure in. He liked marking Kurt's skin; it reminded him of painting on a clean white canvas...making the canvas his...whatever was drawn on it belonged to him, and Kurt Hummel, certainly did. Even though Puck was tempted to smile at his handiwork, the events from that same morning left a sour taste in his mouth. Kurt had said it was alright, and readily and easily forgave the brawny teen, but Puck couldn't forget what he did...or rather what he almost did.

_**Flashback (Same Day, Morning)**_

"Well Noah, it was about time you woke up. I was starting to think I had tired you out last night," Kurt said suggestively and with a playful smile on his delicious lips. Puck crossed his arms and walked to the teen and replied, "I thought it was the other way around."

Kurt snorted in response, but nevertheless, walked up to his boyfriend and wrapped his slender arms around his neck and pecked his lips lightly.

"Is that all I get?" Puck asked, still holding Kurt around his waist and began kissing his pale white neck. Kurt moaned and pressed himself closer to Puck's warm body, feeling the bigger boy's erection against his skinny jeans. Puck became so lost in returning kisses to Kurt's full lips, that he did not notice that he squeezing him a little too tight. Kurt's breathing began coming out in short; desperate gasps which Puck assumed to be out of pleasure. Puck's eyes was closed as he continued to kiss the life (literally) out of the smaller boy, all the while, Puck's embrace becoming tighter and tighter. Kurt began struggling against Puck, his eyes opened wide in fear and desperation. His arms were no longer around Puck's neck; rather they were on his shoulders attempting to push him away.

Finally, what seemed like ages, Kurt managed to turn his head from the kiss and with a swift push of Puck's shoulders, the muscular boy let go and Kurt fell to the floor in a gasping heap. Puck just watched his boyfriend dumbly as Kurt tried to take in deep breaths, his face turning red with the effort it took. After a few seconds of shock, Puck knelt down near Kurt, but didn't touch him...he was afraid that Kurt would shrug him away, tell him to leave him alone, or worse...began crying and looking at Puck fearfully...something Puck had sworn he had never wanted to see.

"I'm alright...I'm good," Kurt said with a small smile after a few minutes. The redness began receding and the milky white complexion began returning.

"Noah?"

Puck couldn't move. He had done that. He had hurt Kurt when he clearly promised to protect the smaller boy. Puck had never thought that he would have to save Kurt from himself...his boyfriend. That thought hurt more than anything...he could have seriously hurt him...sent him to the hospital...Burt Hummel would never forgive him...he might be dead before the day was done.

"Noah? Baby..what's wrong?" Kurt asked, with a concerned tone. He crawled closer to his boyfriend and put his hands on his thighs.

"I could have killed you." Puck said, not meeting Kurt's soft brown eyes.

"What?...what the hell are you talking about?"

"Just now, dammit! I held you too tight...I could have...hurt you...I did hurt you...Oh Kurt, I am so sorry..Shit!.." Puck replied...his voice wavering slightly. He didn't care about his badassness or his reputation. He had almost killed his boyfriend...he would rather kill himself first.

"Oh Noah. It was an accident, it's ok. It happens. Just forget about it and come here and kiss me again," Kurt said smiling, ducking his head slightly so as to meet Puck's downcast gaze. Still Puck didn't move.

"Please Noah, just get up from the floor. We can go to my room," Kurt said, in attempt to lighten the mood.

Instead, Puck pulled the crouching Kurt into his arms in a not so tight embrace, breathing in all the scents that screamed Kurt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It has happened before?" Puck asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Sometimes, but it's alright...you were just a little too strong today, but hey, I like my guys with muscle...so don't worry" Kurt said, a smile on his lips as they both sat on the kitchen floor in each other's arms.

_**Present Time**_

Puck continued to watch Kurt whilst he slept. If Puck was in his position, he would have been absolutely terrified to have a stronger guy who almost killed you (sort of) sleeping next to you. And yet, Kurt wasn't upset or angry or even scared. He was the one to comfort Puck when it was Puck who had made the mistake in the first place. How Kurt could even love someone like him was a miracle in itself, not that he was even complaining. But the way Kurt looked on the floor: so small and weak, gasping for hair with a slight pained expression his face. Puck could have easily snapped his neck if he wanted to (not that he would), but it just proves how unsafe he was to be around. Kurt was smaller than him, and only slightly shorter than him. Kurt's muscles were small and lean, whilst Puck's were largely defined and clearly visible. There was no way that Kurt could defend himself effectively against him.

Puck sighed..what could he do?...

"Noah?" a small voice whispered.

"Hey, you still up?"

"Umm (yawn) no, burttttt...youuuu aree..." the grogginess of sleep still clear in Kurt's voice.

"Thinking about you," Puck said simply, a sad sort of smile on his face.

"Oh. I love you too." And with that, Kurt fell asleep once again.

Puck smiled, and kissed Kurt's exposed shoulder. He'd figure out what to do in the morning.

FIN!


End file.
